Faith
by FantasticFoxkin
Summary: Collection of short SasuNaru ficlets. *New Ficlet* Submission - 'The hardest part was letting people in'
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Faith

**Author**: FantasticFoxkin

**Summary: **There came a point where he was expected to let go.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to or contained within Naruto. No profit is being made from this.

**Author's Note:** For my best friend. x**  


* * *

**

There came a point where he was expected to let go.

At first people had nothing but looks of pity and sympathy. They felt sorry for him because he was chasing someone who didn't want to be found. They admired him for his determination and his unwaivering faith that this impossible task could be done. People called him inspirational because of how strong he appeared and how hard he worked.

In the end he knew it wouldn't last. Their patience in him waivered because they felt he should be using that strength to protect them, not to chase after someone who wasn't worthy of such devotion. The pity and sympathy turned into frustration and anger. They wanted him to see what they saw. A traitor and a dangerous one at that.

Ignoring them was the easiest thing in the world because the silence from that empty place was far greater then anything he had experienced before. He heard it when he slept, when he ate, first thing in an morning and last thing at night. Something was missing and he needed to put it back. He wasn't strong, smart or brave in his own eyes. His determination to set things right only seemed natural to him.

For years he lived this existance, living only for the completion of this task. When that day finally came it wasn't how he imagined it. There was no build up or fan fare and no big welcome home. No-one seemed to give a damn because they had their own troubles and loved ones to think of. The two figures laid together seemed of little importance or maybe no-one had quite realised yet what had been done.

Yet amongst the death and carnage he could allow himself to smile a real smile for the first time in years. The silence was gone and replaced with a sound so wonderful he didn't think that anything could be more beautiful.

A heart beat with a rhythm identical to his own. The void was full.

Sasuke was home.


	2. Submission

**Submission**

**Title:** Submission

**Author**: FantasticFoxkin

**Summary: **The hardest part was letting people in.**  
**

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to or contained within Naruto. No profit is being made from this.

**Author's Note:** I tried to use a slightly different take on the word. It's inspired by the ridiculous stereotypes that seem to appear in fandom yaoi.

* * *

The position of Hokage comes with a great deal of responsibility. It's no secret that the needs of the people must always come before his own. His days are long; filled with appointments and meetings that ensure the safety and security of this village at all times.

For there is an unspoken code that he is to always appear strong and competent. The head of the village cannot afford to be seen as anything but a tower of strength and to his credit he's never had a problem in doing so. For years he cared for himself and did his best to hide away any weakness. The people who now yearn for his protection once cursed his existence, hiding his insecurities from them is all too easy for him.

If he's being truthful, the hardest part was letting people in. He was so used to doing things for himself; that the idea that people might want to do things for him, was difficult to understand. At times it irritated him that people would try and take control as though he was some idiot that couldn't take care of himself. Their care felt more like obligation than anything else.

That was why no-one was more surprised than he was; when he realised that occasionally handing over that control is something that he takes comfort in.

Perhaps it's because it's Sasuke. Sasuke seems to know how to take care of him without making him feel useless. Their relationship doesn't make him feel weak or insecure. It makes him happy to know that by placing his trust in Sasuke he's giving him a reason to live for the future rather than to dwell in the past.

Their relationship is based on trust, respect and love.

And it's in that love that he's found equality.

And it's in his submission that he's found his peace.


End file.
